


Messy

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness  2016 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Facial, Femdom, Self-facial, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy provides what Draco can't ask anyone else for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of [May Madness](Hp-may-madness.livejournal.com) . For the prompt - "Kink: Face Shot"

By the time he was flat on his back in her bed, Draco was having second thoughts about going to Pansy with this. She was willing to do what he couldn’t ask any other girl for but she taken charge of him with a will and enthusiasm that was surprising when he remembered how meek and agreeable she had been at school. 

Back then she’d never have dared to even consider grabbing him by the ankles and hoisting them back and open. Now she’d not only done it but insisted he hold them open for her himself.

“Don’t you look pretty?” Pansy murmured, her gazed fixed on the pale cheeks of his now perfectly exposed arse. “Almost perfect, in fact.”

Her hand moved downwards in a blurred arc. Draco twitched and yelped as it fell on a cheek with a meaty smacking sound but his grip holding up his legs held firm so Pansy repeated the movement for the other cheek producing an even more resounding sound. Draco groaned and flushed pink and made no objection as Pansy continued to spank him until his arse was pink and his cock was nearly completely hard.

“Please, Pansy.” Draco whimpered as her hands caressed his taut legs and burning arse.

“I suppose you want the reward we discussed?” Pansy said lightly.

Draco nodded his head as much as he could in his position. Pansy rolled her eyes but smiled down on him, as if she was overindulging him. Then she reached for the toy.

The lube was cool on his hot backside and the smooth plastic of the dildo easily spread his hole as she worked it inside him, rubbing at the sensitive flesh of his arse.

Her wand wrapped around his aching cock working it time with her thrusts of the toy into his arse. He was completely hard in seconds and biting his lip to stifle his moans.

“No need to be shy, Draco. Open wide, let me hear you.” Pansy crowed.

She left the toy buried to it’s broad base inside him, as she urged him further backwards with one hand the other still working his cock. Draco looked up and could see the red glistening head of his cock directed down at his face.

“Pansy what…?” Draco gasped but Pansy only muttered an incantation in reply.

Untouched, the toy inside him came alive. Perfectly positioned against his prostate, the vibrations seemed to sweep through his whole body, he tensed up, his toes curled and he came in a great heady rush.

His cock spurted come in time with Pansy’s jacking hand and in accordance with her downward aim. The first jet splashed on to his neck and chest over his collar bone as she hastily adjusted her fire, the next two spurts landing on his cheeks and forehead. His mouth still open with shock, Draco’s sense were filled with the smell of musk and a strange salty taste. Robbed off all strength, Draco relaxed semi-conscious into the bed.

Pansy stepped back and admired her handywork. His limbs where splayed limp on her covers, his normally pale flesh now pink and painted with shiny sweat and pale come and she smiled.

For his part, Draco no longer had any doubts at all.


End file.
